1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package forming a prescribed space by upper and lower substrates, and an electronic apparatus having an electronic component provided in the prescribed space.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, passive and active electronic functional devices (hereinafter simply referred to as “devices”) including electronic components, such as semiconductor chips, electronic circuit components and MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) have been used. It is necessary to ensure reliability of these devices by preventing damages and degradation of characteristics during manufacturing process, storage and use. For this purpose, such a device is encapsulated by a sealing member formed of resin, metal, silicon or ceramics. In other words, the device is formed as a package.
By way of example, a compound semiconductor chip of a high frequency amplifier is formed as a package in order to prevent degradation caused by humidity. An MEMS device such as a high frequency switch or a micro sensor is formed as a package sealed by a plurality of substrates, in order to prevent a structure including a hollow portion from being exposed to dust and moisture.
Further, a silicon substrate or a ceramic substrate is used for hermetic sealing. Here, it is necessary to form an interconnection to electrically conduct a device in the package to a device outside the package. For this purpose, a so called feed through interconnection, which extends from the inside to the outside of the package in parallel with the substrates is used, or a through interconnection penetrating through the substrates in the depth direction is formed in the package.
The conventional package described above requires satisfactory hermetic seal. Further, the conventional package described above requires satisfactory electric connection between the upper and lower substrates.